1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for removing contaminants from an effluent stream. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for removing food, oil and grease from the waste water discharge system of a restaurant or other food service establishment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of recent environmental regulations, restaurants and food service establishments must begin to remove food, oil and grease from the effluent or discharge streams of the kitchen and other food preparation areas before discharging into the sewer system of the municipality. Additionally, many local ordinances prohibit the discharge of food from a restaurant establishment or other food preparation establishment directly into the sewer system through a grease interceptor.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and process for sequentially removing food and then oil and grease in discharge waste water from a restaurant or other food service food establishment.
The prior art includes disclosure of various types of oil and/or grease accumulators. See for example, Fink, U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,585; Lowe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,396; Batten, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,754; Robinsky, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,796; Lowe, U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,357; and Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,706.
However, these references, as well as other known techniques in the industry do not provide an efficient and effective system for sequentially removing food particles and then oil and grease in compliance with environmental requirements.